Kagerou Cross: Binan Haze
by AmethystRibbonKnight
Summary: A summer day, two friends lives change "What you see is exactly what you're gonna get"


AN: NOTHING HERE IS MINE, I JUST WRITE ABOUT THEM

Binan Daze

Io woke up one morning, he and Ryuu were going to spend the day together since En and Atsushi were out of town and Yumoto was spending his day with Gora and the twins

"Io!" Ryuu called out as Io entered the park, Ryuu was dressed in his pink and black layered shirt from his training camp, but he had his hair tied in a small ponytail, his usual hairband now absent. Io was dressed in a green tee covered by a light blue plaid shirt, both of them were wearing jeans and sneakers. Io sat down on the park bench and noticed Ryuu petting a grey cat

"What do you have there?" Io asked

"He's Konchi, my grandmother asked me to take him out for the day" Ryuu chuckled only for the cat to perk up and run away

"Konchi! Come back here!" Ryuu called as he chased the cat, Io followed close behind, but he didn't see the truck barreling down the street. Ryuu ran onto the street to grab the cat

"Ryuu" Io yelled as he saw the red stop light and heard the engine of the truck, but his warning came too late. Ryuu stopped in shock as his eyes widened

Io saw nothing but red, the trucked spun out of control and hit a light pole farther away. Io ran to Ryuu's limp, bloody body on the ground, the cat nowhere to be seen

"Someone help!" Io yelled as help pulled out their phones to call for help

" _What you see is exactly what you're gonna get_ " Io glanced up and saw himself in dark red and black, a smirk on his face.

Io passed out, and awoke again in his bed that exact same morning.

"A nightmare?" Io thought as he stared out the window. He got up and meet Ryuu at the park, oddly, he was sitting the exact same spot

"Hey, Ryuu. You wanna leave? There's a good ice cream shop over there" Io said as Ryuu put a leash on the cat

"Yeah, come on Konchi" Ryuu said as they walked through the city streets. They didn't noticed people pointing to the sky in shock, Io just noticed as a girl with black hair screamed

"LOOK OUT!" Io had no time to react as Ryuu pushed him away and suddenly metal beams fell from the sky, impaling Ryuu's abdomen

He tried to run to Ryuu but he saw his double smile at him before pushing him back. Io last saw Ryuu bleeding on the ground with a dark smile on his face.

"What you see is exactly what you're gonna get"

Io woke up in his bed again, sweating.

"It was real, that wasn't a dream" Io thought as he ran out of bed. Hoping to get Ryuu out of dangers way

"Hey, Io-whoa, calm down, where are we going?!" Ryuu asked as Io dragged him away from the park as they heard the truck crashing and the metal beams falling. They ran up the stairs of a tall Street bridge, but I'm saw his double leaning on the railing

"Don't be so hopeful" Io's hand slipped from Ryuu and he went tumbling down the stairs, cracking his skull at the bottom.

Again, Io woke up in his bed on the same day, and saw Ryuu die the same afternoon

"Why? Why is Ryuu dying? Why can't I save him?" Io cried, he was on his tenth try, this time Ryuu died from the poles once again, this time crushing his chest

"Wombat, please come to my house" Io said desperately into the phone. He was on his twentieth try

"Io-san, I'm her-" Wombat's voice was cut off as his double made him fall asleep again

"Without witnessing, Ryuu died again"

"I can't keep up, I can't save him" Io was dealing with this endeavor alone, already on his one hundredth try, he trudged out of his house, and saw Ryuu smiling again

"Hey, Io, how about-" Ryuu was cut off as Io shushed him, Io sat down with a frown

"Lets just spend to day here, please" Io said

Nothing could go wrong if they did nothing, right?

They sat and talked for a few hours and the sun began to set, the day was almost over. Io was about to escape is nightmare with Ryuu

"What you see is exactly what you're gonna get"

Ryuu and Io got up and began walking home. They failed to notice something. As they passed an alley, a resounding gunshot was heard, Io turned around

And saw Ryuu with a bleeding hole through his neck, he fell down. Dead once again

" _We are trapped in cycles and the end is never clear_ "

It was on his three-thousandth try, he finally gave up

In this story, the 'end' is always clear

Io walked to Ryuu and talked with him until Konchi ran off again. Io ran closely behind Ryuu and as they ran to the street, the light turned red and Io pulled Ryuu from behind and swapped places with him

Ryuu saw Io smile as the truck crashed into him instead

"It's finally over" Io smiled as he caught one glimpse of Ryuu to stood there shocked, only to notice a blue shadow appear from him, his blank eyes frowning. Io's smile turned to a face of horror as his world went black.

An alarm rung as a hand canceled the beeping

"Once again, can't I protect one person?" The boy mumbled as he brushed his pink bangs from his face. A grey cat leaped up into his arms

"You're right, I can't give up" the boy said

"But I guess, I failed again huh" Ryuu sighed as he got dressed and planned to save Io.

Will they ever escape is Heat Haze Day?

Please review, I love feed back


End file.
